Shadow the Hedgehog
Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form, is a member (or affiliate, as he describes it) of SM Crew, and Sonic the Hedgehog's rival. History ﻿ The Alien Experiment Roughly 50 years ago, Professor Gerald Robotnik, grandfather of Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, came into contact with the alien race known as the Black Arms, and their leader, Black Doom. Black Doom elected to give Gerald some of his DNA to be used in an experiment to create the ultimate lifeform. Two were made; a prototype, known as the Biolizard, and Shadow. Shadow grew close to Gerald's granddaughter, Maria. Life aboard Space Colony ARK was peaceful for Shadow and Maria... until one day, GUN stormed the facility, capturing Gerald and killing everyone else, including Maria. Before she died, however, she sent Shadow to Earth... where he was captured and put into stasis on Prison Island. Crusade Against Humanity (Events outlined are seen in Sonic Adventure 2) Eventually, Gerald's grandson and Maria's cousin, Ivo Robotnik, alias Dr. Eggman, stormed Prison Island having heard of his Grandfather's research. He found and released Shadow, now filled with the desire to destroy humanity for what happened aboard ARK, who promptly stomped GUN's Hot Shot and tol﻿d Eggman of the Eclipse Cannon before leaving to go steal what would become "his" emerald, the Green Chaos Emerald. Along the way, he met Sonic the Hedgehog, but left him for GUN, who had mistaken Sonic for Shadow. After much debacle, Shadow and Eggman, assisted by the covert government agent, Rouge the Bat, would obtain all the Chaos Emeralds. Unfortunately for Eggman (but fortunately for Shadow!), Professor Gerald's own anti-humanity crusade program began, sending Space Colony ARK on a collision course for Earth. Shadow stayed at the bridge, content to let humanity die, until Amy Rose found him, and reminded him of Maria's dying wish; to give humanity a chance to be happy. Now invigored by Maria's wish, Shadow rushed to the ARK's core, and, together with Sonic and the power of the Chaos Emeralds, destroyed the Biolizard before initiating a double Chaos Control to send ARK back into its proper orbit. Shadow, however, fell to earth exhausted, and was thought dead. Rebirth and Return (Eve nts here are seen in Sonic Heroes and Shadow the Hedgehog) Eggman found Shadow and put him in stasis under the guard of E-123 Omega. Eventually, Rouge would find and revive him, joining Shadow, herself and Omega as an anti-Eggman team, known simply as Team Dark. After defeating the doctor's Egg Albatross, Shadow discovered the existance of at least one Shadow Android, of which Rouge would discover more aboard Final Fortress. This caused Shadow, who had amnesia of events prior to Rouge reviving him, to question if he was real or robotic. After joining with Teams Sonic, Rose and Chaotix to defeat a renegade Metal Sonic, Shadow would wander on his own, searching for the truth. The truth would ultimately come to him, as Black Doom came for his end of the bargain with Gerald- he would get to use Gerald's creation to conquer Earth. Too bad his creation had amnesia, as Shadow only sought the truth, collecting all 7 chaos emeralds and some of his memories along the way. Enraged, Black Doom transformed into Devil Doom, whom Shadow, as Super Shadow, soundly defeated. During the battle, Eggman confirmed for Shadow what he by that point had been guessing- that he was indeed the true Shadow. Agent of GUN, Supporting SM Crew Some time later, with his memory restored, Shadow joined GUN. After spending enough time with them to rise in the ranks (alongside Rouge and Omega, no less!), Shadow was given a new, continuous mission: support the fledgling SM Crew, and make sure their exploits didn't get out of hand. So far so good there. Weapons and Abilities ﻿ Weapons During his crusade for the truth, Shadow gained mastery of several conventional (and some unconventional)weapons. These include... *Pistol *Sub Machine Gun *Alien Laser Rifle *Samurai Sword *Shadow Rifle: Shadow's personal weapon, which he himself built during the crusade. With a small shard of the Green Chaos Emerald built in, not even remotely near enough to damage the emerald itself, Shadow can channel his own energy through it to fire Chaos Spears at will. Vehicles Likewise during the crusade, Shadow gained the ability to drive MANY vehicles, though nowhere near the level of Fox, or even Tails or Eggman. *Jeep *Motorcycle *Alien Hover Platform Abilities *Innate Chaos Powers: Shadow can use Chaos Control, as well as many other low level chaos powers, which would require emeralds in the hands of others, without needing any emeralds. *Chaos Blast: Shadow's personal favorite attack, it quite literally turns his body into a bomb with enough force to level half a city block. *Chaos Spear: Shadow's strongest attack, and one that requires an emerald or the Shadow Rifle. Shadow sends spears of pure chaos energy into his target. *Chaos Control: Shadow's signature ability, this lets him move faster than anyone can possibly percieve; even Sonic first noted that it made Shadow seem faster than him! Allies and Enemies Allies *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega Aquantances *﻿SM Crew *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Dr. Ivo Robotnik Rivals and Enemies *Sonic the Hedgehog (Rival) *Black Doom and Black Arms Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters